Not a complete stranger to romance
by Chelsieobsessed1980
Summary: St. Valentine's Day is near and Mr Carson decides that it's time to prove to Mrs Hughes that he is not a complete stranger to romance indeed... Set in the beginning of series four.


**NOT A COMPLETE STRANGER TO ROMANCE**

**Hello everyone. Since it's Valentine's Day, I thought that we can't spent this day without our favorite couple. A new idea formed in my head, while I was watching episode 1, season 4, when Mr Carson said that he is not a complete stranger to romance. Of course his words didn't match any actions in the series, but since it's my fiction world, it will be quite the opposite. St. Valentine's Day is near and Mr Carson decides that it's time to prove to Mrs Hughes that he is not a complete stranger to romance indeed...**

**Set in the beginning of series four. Hope you will like it. Short and sweet this time. I love Chelsie so much, that I can only give them happy endings. Always.**

**I don't own them but they owe my heart. Completely...**

Along with St. Valentine's Day approaching, a love fever has taken over downstairs. There were sighs, there were blurry eyes. There was hope in some hearts, hope that this day will bring something good, that Cupid will not be idle and will make all the downstairs people happy. The youngsters at least were full of anticipation. Daisy, Ivy, Alfred, Jimmy were difficult to handle these days and Mr Carson felt that trying to gain control over this group, became a hard task. He wasn't a kind of person who would tolerate any shenanigans, but in these days, even he had to make some sacrifices, remembering that you are only young once and suffering from love can be difficult to bear for young hearts. His patience was put to the test often recently.

However love is not reserved only for the young people. Cupid doesn't acknowledge age limits. Suffering from love does not end in a certain age, so it wasn't really a surprise for him that he could suffer from love as well. And he did. This burning feeling inside him was slowly eating him. Ever since Mrs Hughes health scare, there was something different. Something different in the way they talked, something different in the way they looked at each other, something different in everything that was connected with her. He knew that. He felt hot flushes whenever she was around. He felt his heart beating stronger and faster, whenever she was approaching him. He sensed those waves of affection flooding him when she smiled to him. All those feelings were undeniable. He might have been disciplined enough to keep his private feelings inside, not let anybody else knew what he really felt, but he didn't have to keep them to himself. He could admit it to himself openly. Admit the truth and the truth was that he was completely and madly in love with Mrs Hughes. That was something he couldn't definitely denied. He loved her. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with St. Valentine's Day approaching, but he felt it now, more clearly than ever before and he thought that it was a high time to do something about it.

"_He was sitting by the desk, not in his pantry, but in his study, in his own cottage, checking the wine ledgers for the upententh time, he didn't like to use electricity so late at night, so the only light the was in the room was a light of the candle, illuminating the wine ledgers. He was tired, his head felt heavy, his hair was messy, the eternal, errant curl was on his forehead. He was cold, as the fire in the fireplace was slowly dying. He was anxious, because things didn't go the way he liked, but suddenly everything has changed, as he felt a pair of well known hands hugging him from behind. The calming presence of his wife-Mrs Hughes, Elsie, was surrounding him tightly, as she ran her hands down his chest and her lips were caressing the side of his neck, his jawline and nibbling his ear. Her smell, her touch, the things that her lips done to him, caused a heat running through his veins. She purred in his ear with her sweet, Scottish lilt: "Why don't you come back to bed Charles.. It's so lonely and cold without you...Come to bed my love..I really need you in there..." He closed his eyes, savoring with these sensations and then he let her take him by his hand and lead him upstairs, to their bedroom. Her flowing moves, her slim figure, her shapes so visibly clear through the thin fabric of her silk night gown, her shining chestnut locks, covering almost all of her back-all this seemed like from the borderland between being sleep and being awake...He wasn't sure if that was real or if it was a dream. She lead him straight to bed, solid, double bed. He shivered from the excitement, when she laid on it and took him with her. He shivered from love and desire, when he felt her divine body beneath him...She was like a mystic Gaelic goddess, leading him into temptation...He forgot everything, when he laid on top of her, covering her lips with lustful kisses, his impatient hands were wandering around her body, searching a way to get her out of the night dress, he shifted impatiently, waiting for a moment when he could see and cherish her body, three more buttons and he will be right there, united with her..Two more buttons and they will be right there..Her rapid breath and soft purr were indicating that she wants him madly too..That she can hardly wait for them to be one..One more button and..."_

Sudden noise in the men's corridor woke him. For a moment he wasn't even sure where he was, but soon the painful truth has reached him. That was a dream. A dream that haunted him for some time. It was not always the same dream. The dynamics of those dreams was different, but the essence was always the same. Him and Mrs Hughes. Hugging, kissing, whispering sweet words, caressing and it always ended in the best moment. Just when they were suppose to become one. Everything ended. It was quite frustrating. Very frustrating indeed. Charles rejected the blanket away from his body, as it was taken over by the heat. He was covered with sweat and the certain part of his body was a clear evidence of the sort of dream that he was just experiencing. He knew that he couldn't go on like this anymore. Something had to change. Sooner or later. He hoped that it rather be sooner than later.

Breakfast has passed without Mrs Hughes by his side, as she was taken care of some urgent matters in the kitchen. All the Downton staff has already finished their breakfast and they were slowly heading to do their everyday tasks, but Mr Carson was still by the table, still with his head in the clouds, not being able to think about anything else rather than his dream. He was completely absent minded, when he finally decided to get up from the table and go to his pantry, he walked to the entrance of the servants hall and he clashed with Mrs Hughes violently, as she was walking not looking straight ahead, but checking something in the papers, that she was holding in front of her. In the result of the clashing, she almost lost her balance and was about to fall down, to prevent that, she grabbed the lapels of his livery and she leant her hands on his chest.

"Mr Carson, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I should have been more careful"

She sighed when she felt his hands on her upper arm, helping her to regain the balance.

_Oh dear God, he is touching me, he is actually touching me_-she was afraid to look up, to look him straight in the eyes, fearing that he might see through her heart and her feelings.

"No harm done Mrs Hughes. I will only say that I suggest you being less absent minded next time. We wouldn't want to start a day with an accident."

_Oh dear Lord..Her hands are on my chest, she is touching me, she is actually touching me. This woman will be the death of me, sooner than I expect._

"I will try to be more careful Mr Carson. If you will excuse me now, I will go back to my duties."

She changed her direction and went straight to her sitting room, forgetting about the reason that she was heading to the servants hall-that was eating the breakfast. She sat by her desk, trying to calm down, after this unexpected and very close contact with the butler. Her knees still felt weak and her mind drifted back to the night and the things that were going in her her dream...

_She was standing by the window, in her cottage, she knew that she was warm and safe, looking at the snow blizzard outside. The world was white and quiet. Perfectly picturesque, like in a Christmas postcard. She was wondering if this was a dream or reality? If this was a dream, why was she so utterly happy? Why did she felt like she was finally where she belonged? The answer came to her very soon, as she felt her husbands strong arms, surrounding her securely. She looked up to see the expression of his eyes. So full of love and desire. Like she was the most beautiful and most precious woman in the world. He bent down and their lips connected in a very sweet, loving kiss. He soon deepened the kiss, teasing her lips in a sensual way, causing every inch of her body shiver in anticipation. His lips left hers, but only to move on the side of her neck, his hands were going back and forth on her body. His deep, voice that she always found so thrilling, whispered into her ear:_

"_You are the most beautiful woman in the world Elsie...I never knew that I could desire anyone that much. My sweet, precious, little flower.." She melted inside, hearing those endearments. His lips on her neck and his hands on her body, were a combination that made her literally open for him. Yes. Every part of her was opening for him, when he touch her like that..._

Elsie took a deep sigh, relishing with those thoughts. Her cheeks flushed, when she remembered in what state she was when she woke up in the morning, after having this dream. There were certain parts of her body, that were clearly indicating what she felt. Parts of her body that were usually dormant, but they were not completely dead yet. She was still a woman. A woman in love with a butler. A woman who desired this butler too. That was more obvious for her than anything else. Yet, she couldn't do anything about it and this was slowly killing her. She knew that she couldn't go on like this any longer...

_St. Valentine's Day..._

This morning was certainly different than any other mornings in the house. At the breakfast time there was so much excitement, as during Christmas, or someone's birthday. Everyone was checking the letters that they received. St. Valentine's was generous this year and nobody felt neglected. Well, almost nobody. Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were the only ones that seemed to be oblivious to the days events. When they were leaving the servants hall Mrs Hughes remarked:

"Lots of letters for a Tuesday. How do people have time to write when a week it's just beginning?"

"It's St. Valentine's Day." Mr Carson was rather surprised with her remark.

"Imagining you are remembering that and I'm forgetting it. Who would of thought such thing?"

"I'm not a complete stranger to romance Mrs Hughes, if that's what you are implying. Maybe I am now. I wasn't always" He immediately regretted saying those words, when he saw the expression of her eyes. Even though she was doing her best to hide it, she was hurt by his words.

_You old fool, you were suppose to confess your love to this woman and instead you are pushing her away again._-he scolded himself harshly in his mind.

"St. Valentine's or not, I still have to do everything what needs to be done" said Mrs Hughes with a sharp voice, trying to hide an obvious pain in her heart, especially with all the other servant girls around, carrying their love cards proudly, with silly grins on their faces. She turned around rapidly and went back to her sitting room, not looking at him.

Mr Carson cringed inside, knowing that once again he made his beloved woman sad. He went back to his pantry, promising himself that this was the last time that he would knock in the dagger in her heart. He needed a plan, a good plan to confess his love. There will be no better day for that then today. No better occasion.

Mrs Hughes was in her sitting room and she was wiping up her tears. It was St. Valentine's Day and love was all around, everywhere but she wasn't a part of it. She loved that stuck up butler and he obviously had no clue about that. He was as harsh as usual, oblivious to anything. Except his job and the precious Crawley family which he served. He didn't seem to notice anything else. Not even something as apparent as her love for him. No point of thinking about it again. Some things will never change. Deep down Mrs Hughes was hoping that things will change, especially after seeing his reaction after the diagnosis form the doctor, stating that she didn't have cancer. He was singing for her, for God's sake! But some time has passed and things got back to the way they used to be and nothing indicated that this will ever change. They will be working here, together, until they retire or die-whatever comes first and nothing will ever change. It's about time to come to terms with this. She saw no other solution there. She sighed deeply and went back to her duties. Another long, tiring day was ahead of her...

_St. Valentine's evening..._

It was past ten o'clock, when Mrs Hughes went back to her sitting room to put away some documents. She, Mrs Patmore and Her Ladyship have just finished talking in the kitchen, discussing the details of the next week party and she barely stood on her feet. Her Ladyship was already upstairs and Mrs Patmore bid her goodnight and went upstairs, to her bedroom. She went swiftly to her sitting room, deciding that she is just going to put her papers away and she will finally end this rather unpleasant day, when she stood amazed, as she noticed an envelope on her desk with her name on it. A letter? Who was it from? She was really intrigued now. She opened the letter and trembled slightly, recognizing handwriting very well known to her, she knew now that the letter was from Mr Carson. She sat on the chair and impatiently read into it.

_Dear Mrs Hughes_

_I realize that writing a love letter in my age is maybe not a very romantic thing, even on St. Valentine's Day, but I can't find a better way to confess you how I feel about you and they say that love has got no limits, even when it comes to age. You may think me as a crazy, old fool, but I know that I can't go on like this any longer, without telling you how I really feel. I'm not a poet and I'm not great with words, so I will keep it simple and I will just tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart. The realization of this struck me hard, especially in the recent time, when you were going through your health scare, although I'm now sure that that's not when my love for you have started. It started much, much earlier. On some level, it's possible that I have loved you from the first moment that I laid my eyes on you, but because I'm just an old, pompous fool, who always wants to play by the rules, I didn't have a courage to tell you this, until now. Even such stuck up in his ways butler like me, sees that the world has changed. We are moving on and I can't and don't want to find anymore excuses to stay silent. Therefore I'm confessing my love for you. I hope that you won't find me too sentimental, when I will say that I love you with all my heart and I wish the whole world to know that. I want to openly declare my feelings to you, to court you properly, to inform everyone and you of course, that I would like you to be my wife. I'm not entirely sure if my feelings are reciprocated, therefore I would like us to have an arrangement here. If you feel the same, please come to my pantry, after you finish your discussion with Her Ladyship and Mrs Patmore. I will wait for you. If you will come, I will know that you love me too. If you don't come and you don't have any feelings for me, I ask you to burn this letter and we will both forget it and never mention it again. With hope that our friendship won't be ruined, because I wouldn't be able to take it. The decision regarding our future is in your hands now. I'm waiting for the result. Please don't keep me in suspense too long. I remain yours forever._

_Charles Carson_

Mrs Hughes put the letter down, as the stream of tears flowed down her face. Never in her entire life, she felt so many things at once. Happiness, relief, excitement and overwhelming feeling of love-all these things danced inside her. She wiped her tears for the second time that day,but this time there were tears of happiness. She grabbed the letter and went to Mr Carson's pantry as quickly as she could pace this distance. Hear heart skipped a bit, when she saw that the light was still on. So he was there and he was waiting for her. He loved her, he really loved her. The moment that she was dreaming about for so long, has finally arrived and she wasn't going to wait any longer. She hurried into his room and entered, without knocking, closing the door behind her. She found him a little shy and lost, uncertain, that was the total opposite of who he was everyday. The stern butler, who never lost his composure, was suddenly lost and replaced by a man in love, who was waiting for a verdict. As soon as she entered the room, with sparkling eyes and his letter in her hand, he knew that he won. He know that she loved him too. There was no doubt about it. It was written all over her. She neared him and took his hands in hers, smiling warmly to him.

"Charles..."-she whispered...

"Elsie..."- he replied.

"Charles, I..."

"Yes Elsie?"

"I love you too. I always have..."

"Oh Elsie...You made me the happiest man on earth. I know I said it in the letter, but I will say it again-I love you, I have always loved you. Will you...Will you let me kiss you?"

"I will..."She said with a hoarse voice. She shivered when he neared her and took her face in his hands so delicately, like she was a piece of precious silver, that he was afraid to hurt. The moment when their lips connected, she felt like her soul was flying. And so did he. Their first kiss was very gentle and uncertain, but there was an enormous doze of affection in it and they both felt it very strongly. When they stopped, they looked each other in the eyes and the thing he saw in there, caused a brief eruption of madness in him. Without notice, he took her in his arms, lifted her up and made few rounds with her in his arms.

"Charles, you silly man! Put me down! You will drop me!"

"Never! I will never drop you love!" I will never drop the most precious thing that I have received from life. Never."

"Daft man!" -her smile said everything.

"Daft, in love man. Madly in love. Dance with me Elsie, please..."

"But, we have no music here.."

"I will hum for you.."

"Then, let's dance love.."

He held her tightly in his arms, wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. While they were moving slowly around the room, he was whispering into her ear the words of the song that they both knew and loved dearly:

"_Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you..."_

**That was sweetness overload here probably, but what else can you expect on St. Valentine's Day? Anyway, I hope you will like this little fluff a bit. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope that you will enjoy reading it. As always and forever, sorry for any mistakes and please leave a nice review for an ever uncertain of her skills author ;-) Thanks for everything and see you soon!**


End file.
